


Little Conversations

by Viridian5



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Gen, Introspection, Saiyuki Reload Blast manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo is left to puzzle some things out on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> _Major_ spoilers for “Kouten” in _Saiyuki Reload Blast_.
> 
> The momentous events in almost every new installment, with many months between installments due to Sensei’s misfortunes, have been blocking me on writing _Saiyuki_ stuff since the latter days of “Even a Worm” but I decided to just go for it, potential future Jossing be damned.

“As usual,” Gojyo said softly as he sat near Sanzo, “we’re all doing the manual labor while you’re just lying around. At least you have a better reason than usual. By the way, if you have anything to say about _me_ lying around, I’m on a break.” 

In absolutely no condition to lambaste, smack, or shoot at him, Sanzo continued to lie there unconscious, the best thing for himself and everybody else as he slowly healed, thus Gojyo talking quietly. He looked so unusually peaceful that the pain meds Hakkai had him on must be _amazing_. Sanzo’s horrifically damaged right arm was completely bandaged and mostly under the blanket, while a large gauze pad covered most of the right side of his face. He’d looked like hell when Gojyo and Hakkai had caught up with him, but all the chi healing, herbs, and salves Hakkai had lavished on Sanzo might have done something at least for his face. It would depress Gojyo if Sanzo ended up sporting burn scars there, and only partly because Gojyo felt he _deserved_ some eye candy in the front seats during this ass-sucking quest of theirs. 

Sanzo being Sanzo, he’d either hate the scarring or flaunt it at everyone. He’d probably want to amputate his right arm if he could never get it working properly again. 

After everything he’d been through, it’d be awful if he were disfigured and maimed by fuckin’ Kougaiji of all people. Kougaiji didn’t do this kind of thing, but hell, Kougaiji wouldn’t ordinarily do any of the kind of attacking he and his youkai army had just done.

“Or did you goad him into frying you to a crisp? It sounds like something you’d do.”

Sanzo might not have thought he had a choice if he were alone against Kougaiji’s mystical firepower with just himself, his gun, and his nasty mouth while trying to distract him away from reaching Sharak and her sutra as she tried to restore the barrier. Normally he could’ve sutra-ed an enemy, but he couldn’t risk his sutra and Sharak’s at work in the same area since weird and bad things could happen. It’d certainly felt strange as hell the last time they’d tried it.

Gojyo liked Sharak. Unexpectedly, Sanzo had liked and respected her almost as soon as he met her, something that happened so rarely that the odds were like winning the lottery while being eaten by a shark and struck by lightning. Gojyo wouldn’t mind seeing that version of Sanzo more often. Meanwhile, Goku had looked on like some doting mom whose difficult child had finally made a friend and started playtime with her. (Gojyo had seen moms like that....)

Weird not to see Goku clinging to Sanzo’s bedside 24/7. Kid seemed to be growing up faster lately. 

“You’re probably dying for a cigarette by now, maybe even enough to love some secondhand smoke from my supposedly ‘shitty’ brand, but if Hakkai came in and smelled it later there’d be hell to pay. You’d tell me I’m whipped, but you’re scared of him too, admit it.”

Not that Gojyo had gotten to see Hakkai one-on-one in the last few days. Too busy, Gojyo, so, so busy.... And it wasn’t like he could ask in front of other people why Hakkai had been so weird around him before and sometimes during the battle. Don’t take your jacket off because it would be too _sexy_? What the fuck, Hakkai, especially since his tone hadn’t been joking or sarcastic? Yeah, Gojyo kept getting mysterious occasional flashes of feeling weak and sick as hell, but what difference would wearing or not wearing his jacket make?

He hadn’t been getting them as often in the last four days, just a bit once in a while, nothing to worry about. (With the dead and wounded and massive property damage Sharak’s people had going on, it’d be pretty weak to natter about his little thing.) It couldn’t be from the Minus Wave, since that should hit full youkai before it made a dent on his half-breed heritage. It couldn’t be the Minus Wave making Hakkai act weird, since aside from the new flashes of weirdness he behaved pretty much as usual. 

Besides, Gojyo figured that if Hakkai did get affected by the Minus Wave, it’d lead to everyone around him getting murdered pretty quickly, maybe with Gojyo going last and getting to see everyone else slaughtered before him. 

And that moment four days ago when it felt like something had grabbed Gojyo’s heart and squeezed it _hard_ , total soul-deep dread, what had that been? It hadn’t felt connected to him being sick....

It sounded stupid and weak, but Gojyo wished he had his group around to talk to, not that he would do some huge confession or anything, just that chatting aimlessly, playing card games with them, teasing the monkey, or yanking Sanzo’s chain distracted him from shit and Hakkai occasionally did his super perceptive thing where he figured out what bothered Gojyo without Gojyo having to say anything. But Hakkai was busy healing, organizing, and delegating, and Goku was out repairing the outside areas, though usually not the same place Gojyo was helping repair. Even Gojyo’s last ditch choice was too busy being out cold on pain killers for his truly serious wounds, though he did appreciate Sanzo’s occasional gift for cutting right through all the obscuring shit to the heart of a matter. 

Sanzo’s injuries might prevent them from leaving here for a while too. Would that be good or bad? Would Gojyo’s mysterious bouts of sickness stop once they left?

Things had been changing very suddenly lately, and he currently didn’t feel like he had any choices or could deal with it. 

Shit, he sounded pathetic. “I blame it on feeling sick on and off lately. You’d probably threaten to kick my ass, Sanzo-sama, not that you ever could. I gotta get back to work. It’s been good talking to you. Best conversation I’ve had in days.” And wasn’t _that_ sad?

 

### End


End file.
